


Promise

by elizathehumancarrot



Series: Anything You Want [3]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Owen is mad at Curt because Curt's dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathehumancarrot/pseuds/elizathehumancarrot
Summary: Curt gets injured in the field. Owen's mad.





	Promise

“God, Curt! What were you thinking?” Owen paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair. Curt clutched his side, bleeding through the fabric of his shirt. He managed a weak smile. 

“I guess I wasn’t.” Owen sighed in exasperation, grabbing a first aid kit and sitting down next to Curt on the bed. He pressed gauze to Curt’s wound, waiting until the bleeding stopped. By the time Owen replied, he was already wrapping bandages around Curt’s stomach. 

“I know you weren’t, you never think when you’re out on the field. And then situations like this happen, and I’ve got to deal with it.” Owen tugged on the bandage with what was maybe a little more force than necessary. Curt winced. 

“I’ll heal.” Owen rolled his eyes, letting his shoulders slump.

“I know, I know, but what if one day you don’t? What if you get shot, or stabbed, or captured? Because we both know how many ways there are to die in this godforsaken job.” Owen tucked the end of the bandage gently into the wrapping before pulling Curt into a hug. “I can’t lose you,” he mumbled into Curt’s hair. Curt squeezed the taller man back gently. 

“And you won’t, I promise. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life, like it or not.” Owen pulled away. He smiled, eyes watery. 

“Curt Mega, that damn well better not be a marriage proposal. You can do better than that.” Curt grinned. 

“Don’t worry, when the time comes, I’ll do it right.” Owen shoved him playfully. 

“You better.” 

The both of them knew that the time would probably never come- no church, unfortunately, would marry them. But in the moment, it was fun to pretend. 

When they went to bed that night, warm with promises and hopes, they both, for a change, slept soundly until the morning.


End file.
